<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry On, Simon by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730683">Carry On, Simon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Tried, Multi, Slow Burn, and hella long when im finished, basically an au based off MagiCath's book, like real slowbun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Snow is The Mage's Heir, but that's never what he wanted to be. This is his last year and he has a bucket list he is determined to finish. However, even that might not go as he planned. Something is wrong with Baz and The Mage is acting rather suspicously and even Agatha seems to have something on her mind. (Rated Teen for language and slight violence)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dev &amp; Niall &amp; Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Penelope Bunce &amp; Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce &amp; Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce/Micah Cordero, Simon Snow &amp; Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A shitty start to a great year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks for reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---SIMON---</p>
<p>I find a spot on the train and sit down. I take a book out of my bag and open it. It's easier to ignore everyone staring at me if I'm looking down. I'm not actually reading, though. I'm making a mental list. It's entitled "What I Should Do This Year Because It's My Last Year at Watford and I Want to Make the Most of It." The list looks like this:<br/>
1. Propose to Aggie<br/>
2. Make Penny promise to not forget about him when she lives in America<br/>
3. Prove Baz is a vampire<br/>
4. Stop the Humdrum<br/>
5. Stop the dark creatures<br/>
6. Stop the old families<br/>
7. Prepare a speech for the leaver's ball<br/>
8. Say goodbye to Ebb<br/>
Some of these will be easier than others. The easiest will be proposing to Agatha. I've always known that Agatha was my future. I've known since 4th year. The most medium difficult will be proving Baz is a vampire.  I've known that since 5th year, but Baz is very good at hiding it. The most difficult will be stopping the Humdrum. Or maybe it will be stopping the dark creatures. I've known that since 1st year. When the Mage sat me down and me what was expected of myself, I had asked, "Why me, Sir? I'm normal." The Mage didn't have an answer for me. I review my list and change the order from most to least difficult.<br/>
1. Stop the Humdrum<br/>
2. Stop the dark creatures<br/>
3. Stop the old families<br/>
4. Say goodbye to Ebb<br/>
5. Prove Baz is a vampire<br/>
6. Prepare a speech for the leavers ball<br/>
7. Make Penny promise not to forget about him when she lives in America<br/>
8. Propose to Aggie<br/>
Maybe I should rearrange the last two. Just last year, Agatha had admitted that she wasn't sure if I'm the right choice for her. It was in the middle of the school year after I had seen her and Baz holding hands in the Wavering Woods. I had almost gone off. Luckily, Penelope arrived just in time to drag me away.<br/>
"Nick's and Slick, that was unexpected," Penny had said.<br/>
"It just doesn't make sense. Him, a vampire, over me, the chosen one…" I muttered, and I still don't understand it, almost a year later. Aggie has even admitted that Baz was a monster! I keep riding that train of thought for the rest of the ride on the actual train. Once I stepped off the train a cabby was outside the station holding a piece of cardboard that said, in bold red letters 'Snow.' I was confused for a moment, the sign normally just says Simon, that was odd. Despite the confusion I decided to get in anyway. I put my bag in the backseat and slide in after it on the driver's side. The cabby gets in too. I close my eyes and nod my head to the music. When the song's over I open my eyes and realize that the cabby has taken me the wrong way. Is this Baz’s first plot of the year?  The only people that call me "Snow"  are people who don’t know me and Baz's group. No, no I try to remember what Penny had told me. “You’re so quick to pin things on Baz that you ignore other suspects.” She's right, maybe it was an honest mistake. I look up to address the cabby and notice something off. In the mirror, the cabby's skin is green. His face had been quite average, but in the mirror he has puce eyes and plump, red lips, curled into a sneer. His yellow teeth were showing. Handsome as a pop star. Goblin.</p>
<p>  I slide one hand down to unbuckle my seat belt and use the other to summon the Sword of Mages. I whisper the incantation. Once the sword appears in my hands, I swing it at the cabby’s head. The Sword of Mages cuts through the goblin's head with ease, but the goblin's foot stays locked in place. That means that the car is currently careening off the deserted country road. I start to panic and move to unbuckle my seatbelt and jump from the car. I just barely make it out before the car has plummeted down a hill, turning over a few times, and almost certainly crushing the cabby inside. I breathe a sigh of relief. I look down at my shirt and have a bit of an epiphany. I am alone in the middle of the British countryside. Not to mention covered in blood. I couldn’t exactly walk into town looking like this, so I decide to call Penny. </p>
<p> I'm not allowed to have a phone but that doesn't stop me. I had swiped this year’s phone earlier this summer from a little twat boy on a visit to the foster home.I know stealing is wrong but in my defense the kid really needed to be taught a lesson. He had come swaggering in like he owned the damn place, and anytime his parents so much as mentioned having interest in adopting one of the boys, he would throw a hissy fit. This upset me for three reasons.<br/>
1. The little boy had a very high pitched, annoying voice, that was loud enough that I couldn’t hear the Fleetwood Mac song coming from my iPod.<br/>
2. He obviously thought he deserved the world and being in a place where the abandoned were left to rot was certainly a boost to his ego.<br/>
3. I hate feeling unwanted.<br/>
I just try not to think about it.</p>
<p> I pull out my phone and dial Penny’s number. She answers right away. Her voice is filled with worry. “Simon are you hurt, what's going on?”<br/>
“Penny, calm down. Are you almost at Watford?”<br/>
“Yeah we’re about 15 minutes out. Simon what’s going on? Do you need help?”<br/>
“Pen I’m gonna send you my location. I need to be picked up. I’m fine but I have blood on my shirt, zero pounds to my name, and I’m stranded in the countryside.”<br/>
“Oh my god. We’re on our way” Penny hangs up quickly and I send my location. </p>
<p>7 minutes later the Bunce family car pulls up in front of me, and Penny jumps out. She casts Clean As A Whistle and we get back in the car together. The 10 minute drive feels like hours in the silent car. Once we get to Watford however all bets are off. Penny starts to yell at me.  “Nicks and Slick, Simon. What the bloody hell happened here?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A nightmare dressed like a day dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>blink and you miss it mcr reference in here ( yes that chapter title is also a T-Swift reference)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---SIMON---</p>
<p>I bolt awake. Something is on fire.</p>
<p> My first thought is of Baz; he's flammable. Therefore, this can't be one of his plots, but he is a fire magician. </p>
<p> I look over at his bed to see him sleeping soundly. He looks elegant like this, beautiful even. When he's asleep, his hair splayed on the pillow, the moon reflected in his pale skin, I can almost see why Agatha might like him. He's clever and more fit than me. A lot more fit than me. It's the long hair that really puts him over the top. Anyways, the fire isn't Baz's fault. </p>
<p> I sniff the air again, searching for the residual firework smell from the opening ceremonies, but I can't smell smoke at all. It takes me a few seconds to realize that I had been on fire. Or rather, my magic had been. I've had night terrors most of my life, but they just got worse after last year. After "The Incident." I look back over at Baz's bed. I used to have Baz nightmares. Nightmares where I find out exactly what it's like to get close to Baz. Nightmares where I step to close and he reaches for my neck. Where he yanks my cross off and tosses it aside. Dreams where he sinks his teeth into my neck and drinks. Where I give him all that he can drink, and it will never be enough. Visions where as I die I see Baz above me, his expression unreadable. Visions where the last thing I hear is "Simon..." But then I wake up. My nightmares aren't like that anymore. Now I have nightmares of The Insidious Humdrum chasing me. Nightmares of Penny calling me a monster. Dreams of the Humdrum with my face. Dreams of bloody wings and broken teeth. Visions of Baz and The Mage. Of The Mage saying he never needed me and Baz saying he always did. It's quite confusing, and it fucks with my magic as an added bonus.</p>
<p> I get up, open the window, and then climb back into my bed. It's easier to sleep here than in the care homes. It's something about knowing Baz won't hurt me. I lay facing Baz as he's having a nightmare of his own. I feel a strange urge to comfort, but I ignore it. "Just another part of the Anathema," I say to myself. Then, I fall asleep to Basil's breathing and the sound of the moat. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we stan a short chapter so I can get two out this week</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>soooooooooooooo I haven't updated.... sorry</p><p>my mental health keeps spiraling but im about to get on meds so next chapter will be out at some point</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fic will be deleted soon. I'm not in the right place for it mentally. Check out my other Carry On fic "Nowhere to Land" </p><p>Sorry</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ya'll correct me on my British English and grammar and shit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>